


a letter to the future you [from the still present me]

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Epistolary, I had fun writing this, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Sorry it's short, Stars, alfred is an astronaut, and i'm like lol whut, ffn tells me this falls under the sci-fi category, i'd like to pretend/believe that this has similar vibes as posts in berlin art parasites HAHAHA, lol, ooooOOOohhh SPACE, or it could be a metaphor, r u srs, really just a drabble more than anything else, really????, space, staaaaarrrssss, total word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>construct for me a galaxy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>\\<br/>usuk. drabble. human!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	a letter to the future you [from the still present me]

**Author's Note:**

> was working on a very long knb idk how many words it will be killer WIP when i decided i needed to take a break soooo...this thing was born lool. hope you guys like it!
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own hetalia

to you.

.

_(my dearest.)_

.

.

.

i want you to romanticize for me the promise of what lies beyond the depth of the skies, be it the vastness of space or the endless breadth of the cosmos.

offer me the world in macrocosms of creation. the sight of the nebulae, the scenery of interstellar dust, the blankets and light trails and footprints left behind by asteroids and meteors and the once per semi-millennia not-only-haley's comets. tell me their stories.

(from beyond the infinities of lonely vacuums and abysmal black holes, what are the legends behind the scintillating imprints of celestial memory?)

.

let your mind summon forth the birth of a supernova. give me the stars; say my name the way you would a constellation - with reverence, with honor, with budding blossoms in flowers of sentiment and aural elegance.

construct for me a galaxy.

.

.

like the radiance of the sun that bedazzles the planets, pull me into your orbit. adjust my parallaxes and realign my azimuths. draw me nearer to your presence until our paths eclipse, two boys Alfred and Arthur now Alfred  _and_  Arthur - reaching a syzygy with the heaven-sent fates of our existential epochs, a raison d'etre manifesting itself in an entity that we may only recognize as one word: destiny.

be my north star, my guiding light, the telescope in which i can observe the world and see only its true beauty, through rose-coloured spectrums and crystal-lidded apertures.

then at the zeniths of our lives, when we look at each other worn down by the pulls of age and society and of opposing gravities, we will realize that all we ever needed was each other to mend our souls of their solstice and becalm our hearts to reach their points of equinox.

.

(but until our aphelions turn into perihelions, and our perigees replace apogees, for now, the idea of you is still but a million light-years away.)

.

.

so come to me in your rocket, my precious golden boy, and i will wait for that moment when i can look you in the eye and murmur a hushed whisper in your ear, the fragile excitement in a time our own version of a universe would have finally just begun.

.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any factual inaccuracies i dont know anything about astronomy i just thought the words sounded pretty hahahuhu  
> .  
> please leave a review thankssss :D


End file.
